The Demon's Promise
by gumdropz
Summary: He wants her, but she loves him as a brother. Kagome becomes enamored by her new stepbrother Naraku who lusts after her. He finally gives into his desires, committing an incestuous taboo, but leaves her starving for more...
1. Chapter 1

Argh! I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I am! I have tons of other fanfics to do and yet here I am, story before you, knowing fully well that this fanfic was not supposed to happen because I was supposed to write my other fanfics… oh well. Who cares at the moment, right? I'm actually an advent Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan (if you can guess who I really am, hurray for you! but uh, shh… don't tell anyone okies?), but then I got to thinking, how about _Naraku and Kagome_? Noone seems to write about them much so I decided, "Hell, why not?" So here you go, Naraku and Kagome for you. Please be gentle to me when you review as I am a very sensitive writer. If you have comments or suggestions, please make them clear and precise and I will do my best to reply back, change or edit it (though I'm not promising anything, just to let you know.) Oh right, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon's Promise**

_Chapter One_

By gumdropz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's brother Naraku had been a bit of an enigma when she had first met him, well, he was her step-brother to be more precise. Her mother had remarried after thirteen years of being a widow. Her father died right after she had been born. He had been on his way to hospital as her mother was giving birth to her when he got in a car accident and died immediately. Her mother was a shrine priestess, taking after her father's job as the shrine priest after he had retired. After he died, the shrine fell into turmoil and they couldn't seem to find the funds to support the shrine in any way. One of the regulars who came to the shrine proposed to her mother and she readily accepted so as to escape the increasing debts to back the shrine. The shrine was sold off and Kagome and her mother moved into the house of their new family which was actually a mansion. The husband of her mother and was her new step-father just so happened to be the owner of a very large company that was now spanning overseas.

The first day they had entered the mansion, she remembered how big it was and how old it seemed to be. It had also been the first time that she had met her new step-brother, Naraku. Her mother and she were led to a room where the servants were being introduced to her mother by her new father. Somewhere along the middle of introductions, a loud sound like car door slamming interrupted them and soon, a figure dressed in an expensive black Armani suit came. She held her breath as his long dark wavy locks trailed behind him like whispering cloth. His pale skin was a clear contrast against the black, but his eyes, gods his _eyes_, they were like two flaming red fireballs

Had he not been stopped by his father as he was arguing with someone over his cell phone and had his two assistants not fled soon after, perhaps he would not have turned his head her way and stare at her with those piercing ruby red eyes of his. They were practically looking down into her soul and froze her on the spot with a fear, like Death coming to gather the dead souls to the afterlife. Perhaps if she had not immediately turned her head down to the ground and instead of fiddling with her hands, had gone up to him and done something, perhaps she would not have become so entranced by him. Despite his dark looking nature, she was in awe. He was a beauty no doubt, handsome and chiseled to perfection and he was to be her brother. She was proud to have one such as he to be related to her, perhaps not by blood, but he would be her brother and she liked the idea of it, because she had wanted another sibling for a long time.

He seemed dumbstruck as he looked her down, but she was too busy thinking of how great it was to have such a cool brother to even notice how his lower body was reacting to her. He quickly excused himself after Kagome spoke her greetings to him. His behavior was strange and the way he suddenly excused himself was even stranger. He seemed like he was in a rush to get somewhere, as if he forgot to turn off the oven or something. Well, no matter. She would see him again at dinner, after dinner, before they went to sleep, tomorrow morning and everyday afterwards because he was her brother. She almost giggled, thoughts of the things they would do together as brother and sister racing across her mind. There was no way he could leave his new sister alone now would he?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a quiet affair. She had taken several looks at her new brother who was blatantly ignoring her. She had found out that he was seven years older than her and was in college and helping his father manage the company, meaning that he was a very well-kept and busy guy. Her hope of beginning a beautiful relationship with her new brother seemed as dismal as the silent meal they were having. He spoke not a word and she was too nervous to say anything to him. He was austere, powerful, dark and regal in his black tux that he had worn to dinner. He looked so handsome in it with his wavy dark hair draped around his shoulders and back. It was commanding and spoke in high volumes that he was not to be disturbed as he ate, but she couldn't help but keep sneaking glances over at his nonchalant form.

"...Kagome?" interrupted the voice of her mother.

She jumped in her seat, tipping her bowl of soup on the expensive black spaghetti strap dress she was wearing for dinner. She grabbed the napkin and began dabbing at her chest. Unfortunately, the soup had slipped down between her breasts as well. Her mother gave her an unapproving look as she laughed sheepishly at her own actions.

"It's quite alright dear. Kagome just had a little accident," her step-father chuckled, "There is a washroom just beyond the doors you came in if you'd like to clean up.. Go down the hall, take the second right, go down until you reach the door on the end, go through and take the first right then a left and another right and you should be there."

What! There were too many directions. She wasn't sure if she could get it right or if she would get lost. She hesitated, but Naraku got up from his seat.

"If it's alright father, I can lead the way for her," Naraku suggested.

Kagome's heart took a leap and she was fascinated with the deepness of her brother's voice. How smooth and sensual it sounded!

"Very well," he replied and Kagome stood up to follow Naraku out of the room.

He led her and she said nothing, but followed and stared at is back. She had the sudden urge to jump on him and let him carry her the rest of the way, but wrapping her legs around his back would be a complication due to the slim dress she was wearing. As she followed him, she realized that he took long strides and she had to practically jog to keep up with him. He was silent and she longed to say something, anything to him. She thought of the many conversations they would have, how he would explain a problem to her on her homework and the small playful arguments they would get into to trick their parents. She was broken out of her reverie when he suddenly stopped and she bumped into his back. She took in his scent and she found it to be pleasant, utterly masculine and soothing. She liked it.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked her, his voice slightly stressed.

She jumped back a foot. He must have been angry that she was suddenly sniffing him. How stupid of her!

She stammered, cringing a little in fear that he would be angry, her breaths coming out in short pants as she was trying to breathe, "O-oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He opened the door in front of him turning on the light as well, then turned away from her, ignoring her apology. She looked and realized that they had reached the washroom. She turned around to see him leaning on the wall with his back to her. She chewed on her lip, holding back a sob. She didn't imagine that she could be so stupid, acting as dumb as an idiot on her first day at the mansion. She sighed and went into the washroom, closing the door behind her. She held back the tears that threatened to spill as she lightly wet one of the towels and began dabbing at her chest where the soup had fallen on. She was a weak person. She felt like she didn't belong there at the mansion and when she felt lonely and stupid, she did what she usually did, she cried.

She hadn't meant to cry loudly and hadn't meant to leave the door unlocked, but imagine how surprised she was when the door opened suddenly and she looked up with tearful eyes to see her step-brother looking down at her intensely with those crimson red eyes of his. She thought he was angry at her, for showing weakness in front of him and for being stupid as she was. Instead, he surprised her even more when he closed the door behind him, took her towel and began dabbing at her chest himself. Her cheeks suddenly became hot, flushing with slight embarrassment at their close proximity and where he was helping clean her. His motions were slow and languid, leaving a trail of dampness behind. The cloth moved away from the fabric of her dress to the skin above it. He was slow and soft with the towel.

She became so engrossed in his movements, that she failed to notice where his other hand was resting, slowing sliding down from her shoulder to cup the side of her developing breast through the material of her dress. It was the digging of his fingernails into the exposed skin above the dress' lining that drew her attention to where his hand was presently.

"U-um... Naraku-niisan. Your... your h-hand is..." she trailed off.

He blinked, as if he had just awakened from a trance and moved off from her.

"Hurry up," he told her sharply in that deep voice of his and dropped the towel in her hands.

He left the room and she finished cleaning herself, sniffing a little. Naraku's touch was soothing and it had chased away her tears. For that, she was grateful. Perhaps he wasn't so bad as she was beginning to imagine him to be...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she was done, he led her back to the dining room and promptly left without entering. She finished her meal with her mother and step-father before retiring for the night. She needed the help of one of the servants to help her back to her room. The servant was silent as the house and she couldn't help but want to break the silence.

"Ano... What's your name?" she asked the woman leading her.

She stopped and looked behind her shoulder at Kagome. The hallways were dimly lit that she almost mistook the servant's eyes to be brown, but they were red. Her tied up dark hair and red kimino that she wore did more to accentuate her eyes the more Kagome looked.

"Kagura," she replied and continued walking on.

Kagome felt a burst of relief that she answered, hoping that perhaps Kagura would speak more to her in return.

"Ka.Gu.Ra. Kagura," Kagome tried and found that it was a nice name, "Hi Kagura! My name is Kagome!"

Kagura didn't stop and turn this time. She didn't say anything at all, making Kagome feel her hope sink as quick as it came. Perhaps the whole household was just the same...

Kagura showed her to her room and before left, Kagome stopped her with a question.

"Where are my parents and Naraku sleeping?" she asked, curious.

"Your parents sleep in the east wing of the house while you and Naraku-sama sleep here in the west wing. His room is above yours," she answered lazily before bowing and leaving Kagome to herself.

She sighed in defeat. It was no use in making any friends here. Noone wanted to talk to her and her new family just didn't seem to be into her. What was wrong?

She threw those thoughts aside as she slipped out of her still damp dress and took a long bath before she crawled into bed with dripping wet hair. She couldn't use the hair dryer because she had too much hair to dry plus her hair was sensitive and fried easily so she got into the habit of putting towel on her pillow when she went to sleep after a bath.

She tried to sleep, but couldn't. She stayed awake, listening to the sounds of the trees rustle in the wind outside... Only to wake up to the sound of something thumping in the room upstairs. She must have slept for several hours because it was still dark outside.

A muffled sound distracted her from her thoughts. It sounded vaguely familiar to a scream, a scream in which was not in fear nor was it in anger. She had heard that kind of scream before... back when they still had the shrine...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several months ago, before her mother had agreed to marry her now husband. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep. Usually, she would crawl into bed with her mother if she couldn't sleep, but she was growing up and no longer wanted to do childish things like that anymore and so crept outside without letting her mother know. The moon had been full and the night was a bit chilly in her pajamas but she didn't let that stop her from going out. She went to the Goshinboku tree, the tree that she had grown up with and climbed on since she had been a small child. The tree's leaves rustled in the wind and she closed her eyes and listened to it... only to hear a muffled scream come from the direction of the well.

She was startled, thinking it was a robber, but a faint thumping sound made her curious as to what the noise was. It was coming from the well and she made her way over, noticing as she went closer that the well's door was opened a bit. She came closer and heard sounds resembling pants and more thumping noises. At the door, she peeked inside and held back a gasp.

Inside were two naked people having sex. She didn't need a rocket scientist to tell her what sex looked like because her friends had always sneaked in a tape of porn that they stole from their older siblings or parents when she was over at their houses. She watched in awe as the man drove what appeared to be a huge stick protruding from his two large egg-like sacs hanging between his legs in between the woman's legs as she clung onto the well's rim. The woman moaned and squealed in pleasure as the man grasped tightly onto her hips, thrusting deeper and faster into her.

"More! More! Fuck me hard!" she begged in between pants.

The man reached one hand over and fondled her bouncing breast. He pumped into her hard, panting like a dog would on a hot day.

"Oh yeah... I'll fuck you hard! Take this!" he panted and pounded his length into her.

She screamed, repeatedly. Kagome felt something wet trickle down between her legs and her nipples grow stiff against the fabric of her bra in the cold air. She should have turned away, should have yelled at them for defiling the place with their dirty act, but she found herself not able to turn away as the two began rushing to finish their sex dance.

"Oh! Fuck me more! Harder! Faster!" the woman screamed and the man complied with such speed that made Kagome wonder how his stick didn't fall off from the strength of pushing it into the woman.

She couldn't tear her eyes away when the woman arched her back and screamed loudly as the man pumped into her a couple more times until he grunted loudly and pulled out of her. She saw the viscous liquid dripping between their thighs and felt the wetness between hers grow more. The man turned the woman over and squirted some strange white substance into her breasts and face. She turned to where the liquid was coming from and saw the stick between his legs drenched in that white liquid.and still squirting it out at her as he worked his hands up and down it. The woman moaned in pleasure as the man groaned, both panting still from their workout. She felt her breath become hitched in her throat, making it almost hard for her to breathe, if she could remember how to breathe!

Without a second thought, she suddenly turned and ran back shakily into the house and jumped under her covers. She was trembling, not from the cold, but from what she had just seen. Porn on TV was weird, but seeing the real thing was... She couldn't put her finger on it but it had stirred something inside her, making her feel...

There was a strange pain between her legs, nothing physical, but it was still burning from watching the man and woman. She pressed her legs together to relieve some of the tension. After several minutes, she calmed down a little, but could not stop the images of them having sex out of her mind...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The muffled scream came again and again for several more time until that and the thumping stopped. After a about ten minutes of silence, she was sure that by now they were asleep.

She remembered that after witnessing the couple having sex, she told nothing to her mother the next morning. Afterwards, on nights that she couldn't sleep, she found that the only way she could sleep was to think of that couple having sex or just sex in general or watching it on the videos that her friends snuck from their elders to her. Good gods! She still could not believe that she had become some sort of pervert! She felt ashamed of the dirty thoughts she conjured up...She should have never gone out that night, because it would screw up things in the future for her.

She fell asleep not too long after...


	2. Chapter 2

This is it, the culmination of Naraku's long-awaited desire to do Kagome, aside from the fact that it took two chapters to get there which is pretty quick, but what can I say? I really wanted this too! Anywho, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon's Promise**

_Chapter Two_

By gumdropz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your parents are dead," the doctor told her.

She could not stop the cry that lunge forth from her lungs nor the arms that folded her in around them, the same arms whose hand belonged to the person that had absentmindedly touched her breast two years ago when she had spilled soup on her dress. Naraku held her as she cried for the mother who had been loving to her for all fifteen years of her life. The one who had held her, consoled her, comforted her and scolded her and most important of all, the one who had given birth to her. Her mother, her best friend in the whole world, had now left her with her step-father into the afterlife without a single goodbye. Unfortunately, their last parting words to one another had not been the kindest nor the most welcome. What a way to leave her, dangling of the edge of a cliff that had been their relationship as of late...

She cried and cried until she could cry no more and let the darkness consume her as she felt her strength weaken...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to the sound of her step-brother's voice talking to someone. There was no reply, but he continued talking and she realized that he was probably on his cell phone talking to the servants back at the mansion. Her eyes opened, momentarily sensitive to the bright lighting before they became adjusted to it. She looked around and noticed that she was in a bed covered by white drapes used in hospitals. She instantly remembered which hospital she was at, the same hospital in which her mother and her step-father had died in. There was as great pain tightening inside of her, constricting and twisting itself in a knot that she was sure she wanted to puke. She felt the tears return and her hands moved to wipe them away.

She heard the click of Naraku's cell and the drapes being pulled aside. She couldn't look at Naraku now, as weak as she was, she couldn't let him see her distraught and ready to break at any time. She heard his footsteps walk around the bed to her side before she felt the bed dip to her left. His warm arms slid around her lying form and he pulled her to his sitting form. She held onto his arms and shed her tears on his expensive, but now-not-so-white work shirt. He had taken off his black jacket she realized, but the thought was as fleeting as it came. He said nothing but pulled her closer, tracing soothing circles on her back with his hands until her crying ceased into sniffs and hiccups.

"Niisan..." she managed to croak out.

He was silent for a bit, but then answered, "Yes?"

"...What's going to happen to the company?" she muffled sadly into his shirt.

It wasn't something that she would have asked, but she was avoiding the real question she was dreading to asked.

He didn't speak for a while again, and then replied, "I'll be taking over father's company."

They were silent for a long while as he held her and she took great comfort in his large and warm arms.

"...Then... what'll happen... to me?..." she whispered, afraid of what the answer would be.

Would he kick her out? Send her away overseas or abandon her?...

His hold tightened around her to the point that she was almost suffocating. One hand moved around to grasp ahold of her chin and made her look up at him. He wipe a tear away from her eyes and she looked at him fully, holding back a gasp at how beautiful he was despite the parentless situation they were in. His face held no emotion, but his eyes, his ruby red eyes stared down at her almost intensely as they always did, but softened a bit. He removed his arm around her and cupped her face in his large and strong pale hands.

"I will take care of you. With my life, I promise that I will protect you and make sure that you are happy always... because you're my Kagome..." he told her.

_Because you're my Kagome_...

His answer didn't seem to bother her the slightest. It only fueled her love and admiration of him as a brother even more and she smiled in return to his answer. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly, as he had always done after she had moved into the mansion with her mother. It was a way in which he always ended his promises, a way to seal the deal. It had been weird at first, but she had gotten used to it, even those times when he accidentally licked her lips when he kissed her and she forgave him when he apologized. His lips got dry a lot so she could only do so.

He pressed his lips down on her a little more than usual, but she didn't think too much about it and instead, held him closer, letting the scent of him drift into her nose, pleasantly male-like and so him, putting her at ease. She felt the heat of his strong and muscled body radiate and surround her. comfort her as her mother's did a long time ago... He would take care of her. She wouldn't be lonely anymore...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral service was long and tiring. Naraku took the brunt of it all and let Kagome rest every time she cried. She couldn't help herself, knowing full well that she would no longer see her mother and was now beginning to forget what she looked like, what her favorite fragrance was, how she taught Kagome how to make cookies...

Seeing how weak she was physically, mentally and emotionally, Naraku finally had one of his assistants send her back home. The servants helped her to her room. They insisted she change before she went to sleep, but she told them off and crashed on her bed once the door closed. She woke up later on after a bad dream, sensing that it was late at night. She didn't know how long it had been since she had fallen asleep on her bed, but she had a sudden urge to have someone to sleep next to as she had done so when she was little. She used to crawl into bed with her mother after a bad dream or when she was feeling lonely in her bed, but now, she had no mother and she needed some bodily warmth to comfort her.

She wasn't sure if Naraku had gotten home yet, but she left her room to go to his, still in the dress she wore to the funeral minus the stockings and shoes, hoping that he would allow her to spend the night with him. She had never been in his room, but had walked by it for the two years she had lived there. Walking to his door, she knocked on it and waited silently for him to usher her in or open the door. After a few moments, she realized that he might not have come home yet. She tried his door knob and it opened, oddly enough since it had always been locked.

She entered and called out his name softly, just in case he was asleep or if any of the girls he brought home were still around in his room, though that had been weeks ago, but it didn't hurt to check. There was no reply and she turned on his lights. There was noone in his room. She walked to his bed to see if he was there, but there was nobody there. The bed was neatly done, as if he had never slept in it for weeks on end. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't been in the house during the nighttime for the last some weeks because their parents were away on a business trip. He had been in his room earlier that day to change outfits, but that was about it.

Seeing that he wasn't around, she began leaving but a black leather book with a red ribbon jutting out from between the pages on his nightstand caught her eye. Normally, she would have left his things alone, but she was curious, just curious to know what his thoughts were on... well, she was just curious. Her hands went to the book and she sat on the bed as she examined the outside of the book. The book was bound by black leather and had no words on the front or back. It looked plain, but that red slip of a ribbon tempted her, _open the book_, it asked silently of her.

Hesitantly, she opened it to the marked page.

_Date: XX/XX/XX_

_Father brought home his soon-to-be wife to put on display in front of me. I don't care about the women he brings into this house just as he doesn't if I brought mine, but he's been lusting after this one for a while. Let the bastard eat his own damn cake, I could care less. She has a daughter too he says, so I suppose I'll be getting a new sister soon, hmm? Whatever the case, I care not, I have work to finish before the meeting tomorrow morning with father and his other company partners._

Should she be offended? Kagome threw that thought aside. What did it matter now? Mother was gone now. As long as she was happy when she lived, that's all that matter. She skipped some pages and began reading the next one, which was about the time when she had first arrived at the house. She vaguely heard the sound of an oncoming storm outside.

_Date: XX/XX/XX_

_I met my new sister today. Kagome was her name. She is... beautiful... I cannot describe her in words. She is beyond anything I can ever imagine. I expected a beastly creature to stand before me but alas, it was an angel with luscious ebony hair, shimmering blue eyes and a figure that I wouldn't mind running my hands against, especially in the years to come when she will develop more into a woman. When she spoke to me, I couldn't help myself but become "stiff" at the sound of her voice and quickly left to pleasure myself to get my mind off her. How disgraceful of me, pleasuring myself for a mere woman, but she is no mere woman, at least, not yet... Dinner was uneventful, save for her. She kept stealing glances at me at the dinner table, and I wonder why?... Perhaps...? _

_As beautiful as she is, she is clumsy as well and I find it... unavoidably attractive of her. I had another hard-on when I led her to the washroom to clean the soup off her chest. I had to turn away to avoid her seeing me. After a few seconds in the washroom, she began crying and I immediately opened the door and went in, surprising her. Her tear-filled eyes looked at me, so sad, lost and vulnerable. I was so tempted to take her then and there, over and over again until she cried out for more from what I can only give her. Would she scream my name and beg for pleasure if I had done so? I helped her clean herself and found myself touching her skin. It was so... smooth and soft, hopefully the rest of her body is the same as well. I am growing hard as I am writing this... I was so tempted to feel just how soft her skin was and couldn't help myself but feel her breast,. They were still growing, but given a few years, they would swell large enough for me to slide myself between them... Oh how I anticipate the day when I do that to her and more with her..._

Kagome could not believe what she was reading, no it couldn't be… Her own brother… Even though they were step-siblings, it was still the same thing! Their parents had wedded and they were now brother and sister. She was only fifteen and he was twenty two. It would be considered incest and child molestation, wouldn't it? No, she couldn't see her brother, her strong and beautiful big brother, do such a thing. He was handsome and gorgeous, that was definitely true, but she just didn't see him in that way... right?

It was now raining hard and thundering outside. She returned to the book and read the next page, and the page after until all she could read was his innermost thoughts in how and where he would take her. He went into explicit detail and even drew pictures. Despite how horrified she was, she couldn't help but press her legs together, feeling that same tingling wetness from long ago return and pool in between her legs. She stood up abruptly, placing the book back on the nightstand and turn to the door to leave, but froze.

There, casually leaning against the door, was none other than her step-brother, Naraku who was now looking at her intensely with those crimson red eyes of his.

"It's not nice reading other people's things... Kagome..." his deep voice said to her.

His voice was different. That voice, that deep and beautiful voice of his did more than speak to her as it had done before, it sensually caressed against her body raising goosebumps along her skin and made her tremble. There came a large boom from the thunder outside and the lights suddenly went out. It became dark, but her eyes soon adjusted and she held her breath as she watched Naraku. She shivered involuntarily as he closed his door, locking it before walking slowly towards her, like a predator closing in on its prey. She backed away until she hit a wall and he surrounded her with his presence. She grew fearful. His eyes were scaring her a little more now. Gone was the brotherly affection in his eyes. They were now wild and primal, swirling with desire and lust.

He leaned into her, hands on both sides of the wall trapping her in, "Perhaps I should... punish you for doing so... don't you think so... Kagome?"

She whimpered and Naraku smirked. Her eyes suddenly closed and that wetness between her legs became too much and before she knew it, there was a dampness between her legs and underwear. What had just happened?

Naraku leaned into her and sniffed, making his smirk became even wider, "My my Kagome... It seems like you just can't hold it in... You must want to be punished... Well... niisan won't disappoint you..."

She opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she did, Naraku crashed his mouth against her, tongue snaking its way in between her lips, savoring her mouth in a soul-searing kiss. Compared to all the kisses before, this was different; it was... invoking things in her that had never happened before. Aside from the kiss on the hospital bed, all the other kisses before were nothing. This one made her burn, made her wet and want, whatever it was, it was strong. Whatever it was doing to her, she wanted more of and hesitantly touched her tongue to Naraku's already probing tongue inside her mouth. His body pushed her against the wall, hard, pressing something hard into her abdomen, but she could worry about that later. Right now, Naraku was busy distracting her mouth with that wonderful tongue of his.

His flicked his tongue against her and she flicked it back and returned the favor until that were both battling for domination of the mouth. Naraku's hands left her face and began trailing down and down, down her neck, her shoulders to her covered breasts which he promptly squeezed through the material of her black dress. She whimpered into his mouth and he continued searing her mouth with his lips and tongue as he began fondling one breast as the other hand went down, feeling her curves and rounded around to her buttock. He squeezed one butt cheek and pushed her hard against his hardness. He pulled away and she followed his muscled appendage called a tongue, none too happy about the loss.

He smirked at her, fueling a wanton desire in her and began rocking against her through their clothes. She bumped into the wall each time he rocked her and gasped each time. She desired to see him, naked and in his full glory. She had seen the sex movies enough time to know what was going to happen, but the little voice in the back of her voice was holding her back. Sensing her hesitation, Naraku's mouth latched onto her throat and licked his way down to the uncovered junction between her neck and shoulder and nipped her there. She rocked against him, sending him almost crazy with the desire to rip her dress off and take her against the wall hard like a savage beast.

He paused from his rocking motion as one hand went around and unzipped her dress. Kagome was panting and waiting, waiting for something, anything from him. He pulled away from her and looked as the dress fell to a puddle around her feet. His penis hardened even more, seeing and feeling how delicate her curves were and how pale and warm to the touch her skin was. Her breasts were bound together by a lacy black bra and matching panties. It made her even more appealing despite the lack of light in the room. She seemed to glow and he wanted to feel her beneath him soon, glowing with perspiration and other bodily fluids.

Kagome shrunk a little in his gaze, slightly embarrassed and wondering why she was letting him touch her in the first place. He was her brother for christ's sake!

Naraku felt her pulling away again. No, he would have none of that. He had been waiting impatiently for two years, he was not going to let her go now. His hand reached forward and began massaging her breast through the lacy bra. Kagome turned her head away and moaned. Naraku turned her head back at him and he kissed her full on the mouth, tongue sneaking back in for another bout of tongue war. Desiring to feel her breasts without the fabric, he undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. He gazed lustfully at her pale mounds tipped with two pink nipples. He just had to have them and that he did. Cupping a breast in each hand, he massaged them in circles, tweaking the nipple as he did so, earning a squeak from Kagome and another and another. He loved those sounds she made. They were just so... sexy...

She couldn't help but admit it. It felt so... good... The burning desire between her legs intensified when he suddenly took a nipple into his mouth. She almost screamed, making Naraku wish that he had taken it earlier. He wanted to hear more of her heavenly screams! He licked around the areola and sucked on it like a newborn infant as he tweaked and squeezed the other breast, loving how soft yet firm they were, fitting perfectly in his hands. Gods, he had been right about them developing well in a couple of years! He had the sudden urge to place his penis between her breasts and fuck them...

He swirled his tongue around the nipple and nibbled gently on it and she screamed when he grazed the nipple with his teeth.

"Ah! Naraku!" she panted.

He felt his penis grow even harder. If she kept this up, he wasn't sure if his hardness would ever go away after tonight... but then again... it wouldn't be too bad fucking her every minute, now would it?

He switched his mouth to the other breast and administered the same treatment on it as he did the other, making sure to graze the nipple and make her squeal with ecstasy. He tweaked, squeezed and massaged the other breast with the same attention as the other and she wanted more. His touches were burning her alive and she found that she desired him to do more. She enjoyed his touches way too much to have him stop, step-brother or no. He became lost in her flesh, enjoying the way it felt against his tongue and teeth.

He pulled his head away from her breast, earning a whimper from Kagome. He kissed her on the lips again as his hands wandered her body, one hand trailing dangerously low to the area between her legs. Too caught up with his adroit mouth, she didn't know when Naraku snuck his hand into her panties and began rubbing her between her womanly folds. Kagome tore her mouth away from his with a his as he rubbed her pearl, sending a pleasurable feeling up and down her body. She tossed her head back and forth on the wall as if in agony.

His mouth latched back on a breast as one hand pushed her chest up into his mouth and the other thrust into her heat. Kagome cried out in pleasure as he thrusted his fingers up into her, adding one then two more fingers into her. He let go of her breast to watch her face contort into pleasure as he fucked her hard with his fingers. She begged him for more and began thrusting back down on his fingers, wanting more friction, more heat, more pressure. He brought forth such pleasure from her. She could feel herself building, building up to something. She didn't know what it was but it was building quickly and finally, she felt it snap like a twig and came hard on his fingers with a scream.

Naraku waited until her orgasm passed before slipping his fingers out from her and licked his fingers clean. All the while, Kagome watched with half-lidded eyes, her vagina still pulsing and ready for more despite having her orgasm. Naraku grinned at her and carried her over to his bed. He dumped her on his bed and rid himself of all his clothes until he was standing before her on the bed in all his nudity. Kagome examined him from head to as far down as she could see and proudly protruding forward from a nest of hair was his manhood, long, thick and pulsing with readiness. She shivered at the sheer size of him. How would he fit that thing in her?

Naraku looked down at Kagome and held back a shivered. She was glowing, even more so because of her orgasm and emitted an ethereal light in which he found enticing and incredibly sexy, even more so. He suddenly wanted this angel, to feel said angel scream for him and come with him. His eyes bore down on her body and came to rest between her legs. His penis twitched with impatience as he pulled her beautiful long legs apart to reveal her treasure. It was still wet and he didn't fight back the urge to taste it, that which he did.

Kagome gasped as his skillful tongue lapped at her oncoming juices. He sucked and he nibbled before thrusting his tongue into her hole. She moaned loudly for him and began rocking back in time with his thrusts. He dove his tongue deeper and deeper into her, tunneling his way through, enjoying the taste that she gave him. She suddenly came and he drank in all of her essence, enjoying every drop of it. He crawled back up her body, kissing, licking and nipping at her skin. He stopped momentarily at her breasts to pay his respects to it. Kagome couldn't understand why he was so engrossed with her breasts, but before she could think any farther, his tongue came up to her mouth and began another round of tongue battling. His hands moved down her thighs and rose her legs as he positioned himself between her. Outside, the rain was pouring hard, smacking hard into the windows as lightning flashed across the skies.

Kagome shivered against Naraku's mouth as she felt the heat emanating from his thick and turgid length as he pressed it against her folds and into her. Her muscles gripped onto his penis tightly as he stretched her, not use to the alien appendage. He enjoyed the way she was tight against him, hot, slick and wet. Kagome began pulling away from his mouth, feeling the pressure and pain beginning between her legs, but Naraku grabbed her mouth again with his and distracted her as he suddenly pushed all of himself into her, tearing right through her hymen, wanting only to feel her heat around his. At that, the heavens boomed and flashed brightly, veiling the room temporarily in a few seconds of light.

Kagome tore away from his mouth and screamed, but Naraku found it incredibly addictive as she screamed out in pain. For some reason he wanted more of it and without mercy or a second thought, he pulled out, ignoring her begging pleas to leave her body. No, he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to push back into her and that he did, earning another scream from Kagome. Outside, the thunder boomed fiercely across the skies.

It... hurt! She didn't think she could take much more of this as Naraku began pulling out to the tip and then thrusting back in with such ferocity and speed. Kagome had to wait out the pain as he began thrusting in and out of her, his hands moving to lift her hips higher so he could thrust in deeper. The pain began to lessen, more sore now, but pleasure began to override the pain and she reveled in the strength of his thrusting penis. She found that wrapping her legs around him helped her thrust back up into his length, scoring more pleasure for her. The rain was no longer pounding on the window but still came down hard, sounding like background music to their sinful lovemaking.

Naraku enjoyed the slickness of her walls and definitely the noises she made and continually pumped his cocked in and out of her, listening to her moans and pants. Good, good... Kagome was enjoying this. Heck, if she knew that sex was this good, she should have given herself up to her step- brother a long time ago, but that regret, that shameful remembrance that they were step-siblings, tore at her through and through until Naraku's length distracted her hard enough to tear her back to the pleasure he was invoking in her body. She wanted more, yes, she wanted more!

She felt herself building again, wanting to come soon. Naraku sought to satiate himself, remembering all the times he could have taken her but couldn't and yet here they were. He pumped his member into her wet hole, each time a suctioning sound resounded in their ears, making his penis even harder than before. He plunged more and more into her wetness, wanting more each time he went down. She was heavenly and he wanted noone else to have her but him! Thinking of this, he quickened his pace even more and fucked her to the point of pain, but she found it exhilarating, pain and pleasure combined.

Naraku leaned and sucked on her nipple as he moved against her, ramming hard into her womanhood. The sounds of their slapping flesh in accompaniment with the thunder roaring outside were like two fierce gods in battle. He licked around her breast, tasting the reddening puckered skin and flicked at her nipple before turning to the other one. Naraku growled and groaned, adding his own noises to Kagome's moans and she found it so sexy that she came before she knew it, bright lights flashing across her eyes, but Naraku was not done.

The rain was coming down hard again, the thunders booming loudly overhead, not ready to give up to them in sex. Naraku moved her legs over his shoulders and kneeling, pounded himself into her as her orgasm was still gushing out. He tunneled his way into her, ignoring everything else, focused only on deriving all the pleasure he could from her wet heat. She was a bliss, enchanting and oh so much more. Her body gave that much more to him and even more than he had expected in the first place. He was practically jumping off the bed back into her and back out again and in. She felt his sacs hit her buttocks in tune to his thrusting length and grunted everytime he came down on her. She felt herself coming again as did Naraku. She moved her hand down to her clit and began stroking it, all the while screaming in pleasure, making Naraku's thrusts even harder each time she did so. The thunders boomed overhead, powerful and supreme, but Naraku would not let the heavens have their way, no, it would not make the loudest sound tonight, no it would be the screams of his Kagome and his alone!

"Scream for me Kagome! Scream my name!" he shouted in pure ecstasy and agony.

"NARAKU!" she screamed and came hard.

Again, the bright lights flashed across her eyes and she felt Naraku shoot his seed into her womb, wet and hot, before he slumped down on her. The thunders outside began to die down, retreating from the cries of the two lovers and the rain fell down more lightly now, submitting to their claim.

They laid like that for a while, both panting and sweating from their sex session. Kagome felt their cum trickled down their thighs and she blushed a little, feeling a little sleepy.

"Kagome," Naraku whispered her name and kissed her deeply, which she returned twice as much.

When he broke away from her lips, he rolled over to his side and held her tight against him. She listened to his breathing as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Kagome..." he nudged her.

"Hmm...?" she managed to say.

"You were wonderful..."

She snuggled deeper into his warmth, "You too..."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"G...night..." she mumbled to him drowsily.

He grunted in reply, sleep claiming him as well, but content in carnal bliss that he had finally had her at last...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up later, realizing that it was still dark and that she wasn't in her room. She noticed a body next to her and saw her step-brother asleep naked, holding her tightly against him. She tried moving away from him and felt something wedged between her thighs which were wet. He was still inside of her! The images of them having sex replayed in her mind and she blushed slightly from it, but stopped herself when one single thought emerged above all the rest, putting her at unease. What the hell had she done?

_I slept with my step-brother_...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I've noticed that I've made Kagome into sort of a dense person, submissive and ignorant, but you know what? It works well with a dominating and impressively gorgeous person like Naraku, doesn't it? Well, forgive me if I make her like that, but this story will go somewhere at some point, but for now, many lemon scenes, perhaps in each chapter there will be one, or two, or three or four… depends how sex-craved for lemons scenes I'm feeling at the moment I type. Okies, review onegaishimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

I must be some sort of pervert for enjoy writing these sex scenes and oddly enough, I am proud to admit that, well, over writing this anyway. Anywho, hope you enjoy as you read!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon's Promise**

_Chapter Three_

By gumdropz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up again for the eighth time that night to Naraku thrusting into her, but this time, it was from behind her. He called it spooning. She didn't know any of the sex position's names, but it sure did feel good. He kept up a relatively slow pace with deep thrusts and she couldn't help but moan as he fondled her breasts. All through the night, Naraku had awakened her after an hour or less of sleep and claimed her again and again. Despite that one thought hitting her hard last night, at the moment, she tossed it aside as she came. After several more thrusts, Naraku came as well.

They both laid still as he played with her breasts from behind her. She sighed and thought of the sin she had just committed. Granted, it was good that they weren't blood related because if she ever became pregnant, they would have some seriously messed up kids, but still, this was bad He was still her brother!

Naraku suddenly rolled her on top, facing him. His penis already hard again inside of her. He was like a sex fiend.

She looked at him strangely as he said one word, "Ride."

She blinked in confusion. What did he want? Where did he get all the energy and stamina to have sex with her anyway? Naraku smirked and gripped her hips. He pulled her up his length and she gasped, but stopped at the tip of his penis before he rammed her down hard on his shaft, making her scream out in pleasure. She panted and looked at him, his eyes half-lidded and hands already wandering up her body. She nodded at him and began riding him, long and hard. Naraku couldn't get enough of her body as she rode him. His hands sought out all that he could find and squeezed it, pinched it, fondled it, whatever to stimulate her and make her fuck him hard. His hands went to her breasts and as he tweaked her nipples, she screamed and came hard on him. He flipped them over as she was still convulsing around his length and flipped her over again so that he was kneeling behind her, intent on taking her doggie style.

She looked back at him, her eyes full of sweet innocence and his member hardened more. So sweet and vulnerable... and she was all his... He smirked and suddenly thrusted into her wet core, fucking her hard. After she came for the third time, he groaned in pleasure and shot his load into her. Kagome went unconscious again as Naraku finally slipped out of her. He watched as their cum dripped down his penis and flow out between her legs. He suddenly wanted to take her again, but stopped himself with a smile. He could take her again later, everyday in fact. She was his now, and nobody could take her away from him... Not even his damn father or her mother...

He picked up his cell on his pants on the floor and made a call to the office. He was still mourning, he told his executives. He would trust them with the work and when he came back, he would pick up where he left off. They feared him and did as he told. It was good to be the big guy sometimes, and it had its benefits too.

He looked back at Kagome who was once again awake and looking up at him. She didn't say anything, but the way she looked, flushed and the way her breasts went up and down everytime she inhaled made his member hard again. He moved over and spread her thighs. She made a noise between a whimper and a plea when she saw his hardness sticking out at her.

"Let's see if you can take it harder than before Kagome, afterall, we have the whole day to ourselves," he smirked and rammed into her.

She screamed and screamed as he fucked her senseless. After he had his fill of her for the moment, she held onto his sweat covered form lying over her and cried silently in shame...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of days, Kagome and Naraku stayed in his room, his bed to be more precise, as he took her like a starving man. The servants said nothing when they came to his room with food. Kagome hid herself underneath his covers everytime one of the servants came in, embarrassed and scared that they would find out the shameful act they were committing, but Naraku simply told them that Kagome was asleep in her room and was not to be disturbed. Her food would be brought to him and he would bring it to her, like the loving and caring older brother that he was. The servants believed him without questioning who the girl in his bed was. He always had some girl (always different ones) in his bed and they learned not to question him about it long ago.

Naraku took her in many different ways, working his perversions and fantasies on her, some which she remembered was written and drawn on his book. He even had them role-play the second day they had sex. She played the part of a powerful miko who lost against an evil youkai and had to submit to him sexually in defeat. He had fun with that one, especially when he made Kagome suck his cock which he continually made her do so because she was so good at it despite her lack of experience. They even had a little S&M before Naraku was done with playing and just fucked her hard for the next couple hours or so before sleep claimed them.

The third day, they rutted the whole day, on the bed, against the wall, on the floor and even in the shower and the Jacuzzi, which they enjoyed together most before they got pruny. Afterwards, he took her outside on the balcony and did her there even when there were people walking in and out of the house, but her only relief was that it was dark outside when they did it. It heightened his lust for sex and as humiliating and dangerous as it was should they get caught for doing something dirty in public, she found it to be kind of kinky, getting a high off from the unknowing extra audience. If someone did see them or hear them, they didn't say anything.

Naraku didn't let her sleep at all that night. Instead, he fucked her the whole night and in the wee hours of the morning, he finally let her sleep a couple of hours or so before bringing her slightly bruised and sweating naked body to her room to let her sleep. She woke up later in the afternoon, wincing at the pain between her legs. One of the servants left a bowl of porridge by her bed with a letter addressed to her in Naraku's handwriting. She shivered and felt herself wet at the thoughts of Naraku and their last three days together. She picked it up and read it.

_Good morning, or rather, good afternoon my lovely Kagome. Did you sleep well? I should hope so, for I hope to sheathe myself once again in your lovely depths tonight. Unfortunately, I will not be home tonight, I will be at my office finishing up some paperwork that I have neglected for the past couple of days due to our... frequent "exercises" which I hope we can resume soon? How about coming to my office tonight? I will have one of my assistants drive you. He will be there at about 7 o'clock. My workers will have all gone home before you arrive so my assistant should give you a key and directions to get to my office. Wear a skirt and something easy for me to rip off your body today will you? And forego the underwear because once I set my eyes on you, I intend to sink myself in you on the spot again and again as you scream for me. Till then my feisty wildcat. – Naraku_

Her legs were trembling and a fire began burning at the pit of her stomach. She licked her dry lips. She was anticipating their union, the memories of the last three days still evident in her mind, but she was reconsidering his request which didn't really seem like a request at all. Naraku was a good fuck, she had to admit that, well the only fuck she had ever had, but he was her brother, step-brother actually, but the situation they were in wasn't right. Her mother and step-brother and just died and the first thing she does after their funeral is fuck her step-brother! Wasn't there some law against this? It was a sin, an unforgivable sin to screw one's own sibling, blood-related or not, it was still a sin!

Still came the thoughts, the anticipation and the wetness pooling between her legs that tugged at her, making her want. Want to go to him, let him embrace her and sheath himself in her over and over again. He was her lover, but he was still her brother. She still admired him and loved him for his beauty, but she was now craving for his body as well. Gods! Was she so perverse and messed up for wanting him the way she did? She had only slept with him for a couple of days and she was already a sex-crazed female experienced in the art of sex.

7 o'clock came around and she found herself stepping into the car that her brother's assistant had come to pick her up with. She was wearing a white spaghetti tank top with a loose white skirt that came down to the top of her knees. She forewent the underwear and felt naked and slightly embarrassed at her outfit. It was kind of chilly outside and yet here she was, dressed as if it was above 80 degrees in the middle of July. The assistant said nothing and when they reached the building that her brother was working in (which was larger than she thought) the assistant gave her a key and a small sheet with directions to his office. She thanked him and went on her way, still unsure that what she was doing was in fact very wrong.

She followed the directions and took the elevator to the top floor where his office was and had to use the key to allow it to go to the top floor. As the elevator went up, she leaned against the wall, dreading the moment the elevator would stop and the doors would slide open. Images of what could happen flooded across her eyes and she found herself getting really wet at the thought of them. So engrossed in her perverse thoughts that she didn't notice the elevator had reached the top floor and only when the doors slid open did she realize that there was no turning back now.

There, ahead of her was a hallway going left and right. She stepped out and looked both ways, noticing that there was a window at the end of both sides and that was it. She looked in front of her and saw a big brown door, most probably her brother's office. She hesitated as she stepped up to it. Her hand rose as if to knock but she held it still. Could she do this? _Would_ she do this?

"You can come in Kagome," came her brother's voice, deep and silky.

She jumped, not expecting to hear his voice. She looked beside the door knob and saw a voice panel with a button. She looked above the door and saw a camera. So that was how he knew that she was there.

Her hand slowly reached for the door knob and when she turned it, she felt a tear slip down her cheek. This was it, she was giving in to temptation and sin.

The door open and she walked into a dimly lit large room, as large as her bedroom and her room was big! The black ground was carpeted in something so soft that she yearned to lay there and rest. The walls were black and there were large windows on the walls to her left and right, partly covered with something dark and heavy. As she kept walking forward, she could see the lights from other buildings through the windows and realized just how far up she was. Her eyes finally went to the far end of the room and saw her brother casually leaning on the front of his large dark brown desk as if he didn't have a care in the world. When she came closer to him, she saw just how badly he had been waiting for her from his flashing red eyes filled with lust to his bulging black pants.

She stopped several feet away from him, her hands automatically going to her arms to stop herself from doing something she didn't want to do, like reaching out for him.

He smirked as the hands on his desk moved to clasped itself together in front of his pants giving her a good view of how much he wanted her. "Cold?"

She shivered, not from the slight chill of the room, but from the way his voice caused her to become even wetter. She felt a trickle of her cum slide down her thighs and down her legs. Naraku caught sight of it and smirked even more. She felt ashamed of her traitorous body. He had wanted her all day and all that pent up sexual desire would be relieved soon...

Naraku chuckled smoothly, "No matter, I'll be a nice brother and keep you warm tonight, my little Kagome..."

She suddenly lost the will to stay standing, her knees failing her and she was sent forward into Naraku's arms. He was suddenly all over her with his mouth and hands and she couldn't help but succumb to his hot touches. His moist tongue licked the edges of her mouth to her ear and nibbled her there as his hands snuck inside her tank and groped her breasts in sheer impatience. Kagome moaned and he kissed her full on the lips, tongue diving in to taste her mouth. Her tongue joined his in their dance and they kiss with relentless fervor. He massaged her breasts, loving the way they felt in his hands and pinched her nipples. She whimpered with sweet agony. He pressed their lower bodies tightly together to rid of the pain in their lower abdomen. Gods! If only he'd fuck her already!

As if sensing her thoughts, he turned her around and shoved her on his desk as his hands left her breasts to trail down and reached up beneath her skirt to her thighs, now slippery with cum. He chuckled at bit at her wetness. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. He had thought about her the whole day and had to give himself quite a number of hand-jobs to rid himself of his painful erections. It was a good thing that his father made this office only for the boss.

Her hands moved down to his pants, trying to unbutton and unzip. He moved a hand to cup her womanhood, slipping his fingers to caress her folds. She moaned when he finally plunged his fingers into her wet core, enjoying the way he slightly curled his fingers in. Kagome finally got his pants undone and began stroking his hard length, enjoying the way it felt in her hands, twitching and dripping with cum. They kissed desperately, extracting as much passion as they could from one another's mouth as they pleasured each other elsewhere below with their hands.

Still lacking the feel of her flushed skin, he ripped off her tank, held weakly together by the straps and threw it on the floor. She winced at the slight pain from the straps snapping on her skin, but paid it no mind once Naraku began lapping at her breasts. He had missed the feel and bounciness of her delicate pale mounds. His mouth tore at her breasts, licking and sucking, his saliva drenching her bouncy breasts, and pumped her on his fingers like a madman. She panted and moaned in pleasure, now thrusting back down on his fingers as her hands now left his penis to cling onto his desperately.

He stopped his suddenly and she cried out, unfinished and still ready for more. He lifted her legs to his shoulders and drove his penis into her, deep and hard and she cried out in pleasure, loving the way it felt inside her. He began pounding into her at a fast pace, making her cry out each time he bumped that pleasurable spot inside of her. He watched as her beautiful breasts bounced up and down to his thrusts and couldn't hlep but suckle on her tits again. He could not get enough of her smooth skin, soft breasts and glorious body! He thrusted in and out of her with the fury of a thousand men and she sought to keep with his powerful thrusts, but that was what he was, powerful and oh so fulfilling!

She tried keeping up with him, but he proved to be like a beast and slammed into her making her scream out his name each time he bumped that bundle of nerves inside of her.

"Harder! Faster!" she cried out to him desperately.

Naraku grunted and sped up for all that he was worth. She finally clenched down on his penis and came hard. She was still tight and wet around him and he wanted more. He flipped her over even as she still came and drove back into her with more force that was sure to make her scream and that she did. She felt his sweaty balls bounced off the back of her thighs everytime he came in contact with her skin. He pushed a button on his desk and gripped at her hair.

She winced at the pain, but that didn't stop the pleasure driving between her legs.

"Uh! Uh!"

She suddenly heard herself, her pants, her moans. Naraku chuckled behind her as he penetrated her again and again.

"Hear that Kagome? That's how you sound when you're being pleasured by me!" he told her.

The sound resounded loudly in her ears. Strangely enough, it didn't bother her, instead, it made her even wetter, hearing her pleasured cries and Naraku's sexy moans. She heard the sound of their flesh slapping together and what made her even more sensitive was the sound of his penis sliding in and out of her blanketed by their juices. Still, he pumped her, seeking to find that piece of heaven inside her.

Kagome felt herself coming. Naraku reached around and grasped a breast. He squeezed it hard to the point of pain, but it only stimulated her sex and she came hard against his still thrusting length. Naraku plunged himself in deeper, again and again and with the strength of a fierce storm, came down so hard on her that she felt herself cumming again. Kagome fell on top of the desk, lacking the energy to get up. Naraku slumped against her back, still connected and still warm. His body felt tingly, still twitching after the orgasm. Their juices trickled down their thighs and Naraku grinned with masculine pride. Her core was still hot and slick. She shifted a little to get more comfortable. Naraku suddenly pulled out of her and threw her on the floor none too gently. She cried out prettily and Naraku hardened once more.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as he tore his clothes from his body and settled himself between her legs after tearing her skirt off. She whimpered with need and he gladly obliged by mounting her fully. Her eyes closed and hissed in pleasure. Naraku smirked and began his dance anew...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many orgasms and screams later into the long night, Naraku straddled Kagome, playfully poking and prodding her firm and swollen breasts with his engorged penis. He had drenched her two mounds with his cum after he had stroked himself and made her watch. Her breaths were ragged from her screaming many times earlier and Naraku grinned naughtily.

"Pinch your nipples," he commanded her.

She obeyed and pinched them, earning a squeak to his ears which he had begun to love hearing. His penis became harder.

"Press your breasts together," he growled in desire.

She became a little fearful at the tone of voice he was using but obeyed him again. He slowly slid his erection between her breasts and moaned as he began pumping through them.

"Lick the head when it comes up," he ordered her.

Her cute little pink tongue flicked out when his head peeked out from between her pale mounds. He groaned and sped up his thrusts just to feel that dainty little tongue of hers work its magic on his fleshy head. She encouraged him more as she began moving her breasts in circles around his length as he pushed through and pulled out. The feel of her bountiful breasts and the way her tongue licked him drove him insane. He wanted that sweet little mouth of hers to take him in, all in.

He pulled out and sat back. She sat up and he grabbed the back of her not too gently, pulling her forward and crushing her mouth roughly to his. They dueled with their tongues and kissed as if their life depended on it. He then pulled away abruptly and pushed her head down to his length. She stared at the tip as it leaked out cum. He tugged at her.

"Suck it," he groaned hoarsely, still recovering from their kiss.

She hesitantly opened her mouth for him, still uncomfortable with the way it felt in her mouth. It slid in, past her teeth and she bit down a little, making Naraku hiss in pleasure. He pushed his penis all the way to the back of her throat and she willed herself not to gag. She grabbed what remained left of his penis and gave it a bit of pressure as she sucked hard on his cock. He moaned and grunted as she moved up and down his length making sure to give it an occasional lick or two when her mouth moved away from it. Her speed was painfully slow despite being pleasurable. He wanted her to move faster.

"Faster!" he barked out sharply.

She jumped from hearing the strain in his voice and moved with as much speed as she could muster with him being as big as he was in her mouth.

"Harder Kagome! Harder!" he almost cried out, the sound coming more commanding through the speakers over their heads.

She bit down as she sucked and pressed down hard with her hands. He was so hard, the skin velvety and smooth, but she didn't know how much longer she could take his cock. Before she knew it, he growled and spilled inside her mouth taking her off-guard. She tried pulling out, but he held her head in place, taking his cum in and making her swallow so she wouldn't puke. After his cum died down, he let her go and she pulled out choking and coughing. Naraku smirked at her naked form as she wiped off his cum from her lips. Gods, she just looked so… sexy and he wanted her again, his length still pulsing for her wet core. He pulled her to him and settled her in his lap, sliding his still erect member into her wetness. She hissed and he loved her all the more. She looked like some supreme sex goddess and she was all his to fuck.

He licked his lips and kissed her. She kissed him back as he pulled her up and down slowly on his length, ignoring their silent pleas to go faster and harder. He loved her like that until the loud squishing sounds of their juices through the system finally made them come together. He laid her on the soft carpet and held her tightly to his body for a few minutes, chest to chest, skin on skin. It was almost suffocating her and when she tried to shift to a more comfortable position, he held onto her tighter. She became alarmed at his sudden possessiveness but when he began rocking against her, sharp and short thrusts, she moaned and let him fuck her. He rocked against her slick and sweat-covered body harder and faster until they both came again, harder than before.

Naraku panted, lifting his head up and took a good look at her. She had sweat on her face and she was glowing again. Her half-lidded eyes were glazed over from lust and exhaustion and he moved his eyes down to her beautiful lips. They were parted as she panted, pink and slightly bruised. He then noticed a drip of blood falling down her lips. She must have bitten her lip when he was rocking against her. He leaned down and licked it all up, loving how sweet her blood tasted on his lips. He then covered her lips with his and they shared a passionate and deep kiss before he let her finally sleep with the speaker system lulling them with the sound of their breathing as he was still embedded between her thighs, wet with the cum spent through their sex-filled night...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe I should stop with the hardcore porn for a bit and actually write something down without them fucking each other all the time huh? Hmm…


End file.
